The present invention relates to exercise apparatus of the weight lifting type which includes exercise stations for exercising various different muscle groups. Each station is linked to a weight stack or other resistance device, normally by means of a pulley and cable linkage system. The invention is particularly concerned with a leg exercising station of a weight lifting machine for performing leg exercises in a seated position.
Normally, weight lifting exercise machines include apparatus for performing leg extension exercises, such as leg hamstring curls and leg extensions. Leg extensions are normally performed in a sitting position by lifting an arm carrying a roller at the end, the user pushing up against the roller with their lower leg. Leg curls are normally performed in a standing position, either using the same roller arm and lifting it with the back of the legs, or using a different exercise device such as ankle straps linked to the weight stack. When leg curls are performed in a standing position, only one leg can be exercised at a time, extending the length of the exercise period. Additionally, it is inconvenient to have to move into different positions to perform different types of exercises. One example of this type of apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,018 of Ish, III et al.
Leg exercise stations have been proposed in the past which permit leg extensions and leg curls to be performed in a sitting position, but require use of a seat belt to hold the body down when performing leg curls.